


The First Time

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, College Student Sam, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, charlie bradbury x reader, first time writing a reader fic, kinda a mean girls situation with bela and ruby, light bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>huntr-doctr-lock-grifndr-dountls asked: First off,ilyr blog and u as a prson. Second, can u maby do a charliexreader where the reader is winchester sister and maby throw abit of destiel in there just couse im such trash?thanks *kisses u on the chick*</p><p>So, my brain came up with two stories (canon and AU), and I decided to write both. Here's the AU one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time you ever felt truly alone in high school was the first day of your junior year. It wasn’t like it was any great mystery why you felt that way. Your freshman year, you’d had Dean and Sam there with you. Yeah, they’d been involved in their own things—Dean in football and baseball, Sam in debate and mock UN—but you’d known that even with their other stuff, they were there for you. Dean had taught you how to fix a flat tire while Sam had taught you how to hack into the school system. 

Sophomore year, Dean had gone off to Kansas State on a football scholarship, but you’d still had Sam. He may not have been a football player like Dean was, but he’d still managed to kick Gordon Walker’s ass when the guy had gotten a little too handsy after homecoming. But now, junior year, Sam had left for Stanford, and you were well and truly alone. The last of the “Winchester Golden Trio,” although you still didn’t understand how the three of you had obtained the name. Yeah, Dean had been athletic, and Sam had been academic, but you were . . . what? Nothing. Just a pretty face with a big last name. So despite the fact that you still had Bela and Ruby—who’d stuck to your side since the first day of freshman year when they’d walked up and asked between giggles, “You’re Dean Winchester’s sister, right?”—despite them, you still felt utterly alone. 

____________________________________________________________

The first day you ever felt truly alone was, coincidentally enough, the first time you ever saw her. You, Bela, and Ruby were sitting in the back of world literature when this tall girl with bright red curly hair practically waltzed into the classroom. She went right up to Garth Fitzgerald, the sweet, geeky kid who nobody paid any attention to, and asked if she could sit next to him. He nodded, his mouth hanging open in shock that someone had actually seen him, and she slid into the desk, already babbling a mile a minute like they were old friends. You watched as they fell into easy conversation and felt a swell of envy rise up inside of you; you’d never been very good at talking to people outside of your family. Hell, you could barely talk to Ruby and Bela after two years, and they were pretty much your closest friends. But it wasn’t just that you were envious of her ability to talk to other people. As you watched her smile and laugh and tease, you wished that you could be up there with her. You wished that you had the gumption to go up and talk to someone like her, someone so very opposite from you and everything you were. But you didn’t.

When Miss Mills had her stand up and introduce herself, you learned that her name was Charlie Bradbury, and she’d just moved from somewhere out west. She described herself as a Potterhead and listed her interests as reading fanfiction and LARPing. Bela coughed loudly and said, “Nerd!” and Ruby laughed. You turned and glared at both of them until they shut up. And yes, they were mad at you for the rest of the hour, but it was more than worth it when Charlie offered you a shy, grateful smile before she sat back down. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you ever spoke to her, she was actually the one who approached you to ask if you’d gotten the notes from when you were absent the day before. 

“I mean, unless you got the notes from Bela or Ruby? But I’ve kind of noticed that they don’t really pay attention; they’re usually just filing their nails and passing notes and stuff, and I mean, that can’t be good for their GPA, right?” 

She looked at you expectantly, and you wished with everything in you that you could just talk to her like a normal goddamn human being. But, instead of saying something funny and charming, you just stared at her, wondering what to say. Charlie blushed and glanced down at her scuffed Chucks, “I know, I’m babbling.” She handed you a piece of notebook paper with tiny, neat handwriting. “Here are the notes from yesterday. Um, have a good day.” And then she spun around, ready to rush away, but paused when you finally managed, “Thank you, Charlie.” And you caught a tiny glimpse of her smile before she walked away. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you ever felt truly ashamed of yourself was when you hurt her feelings. You weren’t the one who threw out the nasty comment. Bela was the one who’d said, “God, please keep that one away. We don’t want any of your nerdy butch germs over here.”

Charlie, who’d only come over to ask you if you’d written down the reading assignment for class that next day, looked devastated. She looked to you, silently pleading for help, but you said nothing. Because that was what you always did. 

You just shook your head before looking back down at your lunch tray. You couldn’t bear to watch her walk away. You didn’t ask if she would be okay. You just sat there, staring down at your untouched food. Later, you heard Becky telling Garth that she’d caught Charlie crying in the bathroom, and you died inside because you knew that it was because of you. Bela may have been the one to say the nasty words, but you had been the one to remain silent. You knew that you had been the only one there who mattered to Charlie, and you had let her down. 

So, to apologize, you went out after school that day and bought a twelve-pack of Code Red Mountain Dew along with two king-size Snickers, which you knew were her favorites from watching her for so long, and then left them on top of her beat-up old yellow car while she was still in journalism club. You sat in your car a little ways away and watched as she walked out of the school building, her head hanging low. When she looked up and spotted the soda and candy, the surprised smile that crossed her face was beautiful. You felt better, even though she didn’t know who it was from. But the next day, you opened your locker and found a note shoved inside. It was written in the same neat handwriting as the page of notes that you still had carefully folded away in your purse, and it said ‘Thank you for the treats. ;)’ You walked through the hallways smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you ever made her laugh was after class one day. It was raining out, so the floors were wet and slippery. As she walked out of literature class, she slipped and would have fallen, but you reached out to grab her and managed to keep her upright. But in the process, she accidentally wacked you in the nose. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” She cried, reaching out as if to touch your face before catching herself. Her hand dropped back to her side as you wriggled your nose to assess the pain level. 

“Don’t worry. ‘Tis but a scratch.” You said without thinking. She laughed, and you froze. You’d heard her laugh before, but you’d never been the one to actually make it happen. The rush you felt when you realized that you were the one who made her laugh was addictive, and you wanted to do it again and again.

“Did you just quote Monty Python and the Holy Grail?” She asked, and you blushed and glanced away. 

“Um, yeah. I guess I did,” You finally admitted.

“That’s one of my all-time favorite movies!” She cried enthusiastically. “What’s your favorite part?” 

“Definitely the wedding.” You immediately replied. “Uh, that entire part.” 

“Oh my god, yes! Like, when Lancelot is running toward the castle? Or when the son keeps trying to sing. I love it !” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I like when the boy uses his rope of sheets to escape, and his father cuts the rope,” You said, and Charlie laughed as she nodded. You couldn’t look away from her bright, shining eyes. There was just so much…Charlie there. You usually felt uncomfortable talking to people about yourself; they always judged everything you said against your looks. Like, you’re pretty; why are you talking about something like Monty Python? Don’t you want to go try on some makeup instead? But talking to Charlie wasn’t like that. She acted like she actually wanted to hear about you, like you were more than just a pretty face and a big last name. 

“Have you ever seen the musical of that? Spamalot?” She asked.

“Uh, no. I’m not usually into…musicals.” You admitted. 

“Yeah, me neither. But this one is super hilarious, and the wedding is ten times funnier in it!” She enthused. 

“It sounds really great,” You offered shyly.

She nodded, “Yeah, you should totally see it sometime.” 

“Um, I’ll keep it in mind.” You promised as you glanced up at the clock in the hall. Had it already been five minutes? You were going to be late to calculus. “I have to get to my next class.” 

She looked around at the clock, and her eyes widened. “Me too! I have to get to the gym for P.E. I’ll see ya later!” She waved and took off. 

You spent the rest of the day smiling and humming. You knew that Bela and Ruby were probably talking about you behind your back, whispering about whether or not you were one of them, but you found that you didn’t give a shit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you told Dean and Sam about Charlie over a Skype call, Dean asked why the hell you hadn’t asked her out yet. 

“This chick sounds amazing. You need to get on that before someone else does.” He warned you, and you sighed. 

“Dean, I’m not like you. I can’t just walk up to someone and ask them out. Hell, I can barely form two sentences around her!” 

“Have you talked to her?” Sam asked without looking up from his textbook, and you nodded. 

“Yeah. We talked about Monty Python the other day after she accidentally hit me in the nose.” 

Dean laughed loudly, “No shit! I like this girl already. Make sure we get to meet her when we come home at Thanksgiving.” 

“Yeah, because I’m totally going to get from stuttering incoherently to asking her out within two months’ time. Sure, Dean.” 

“Honestly, it sounds like she likes you already,” Sam offered, and you froze. 

“Really?” 

He looked up into the camera to offer bitchface 271 as he said, “No, people just randomly copy an extra set of notes for classmates they’ve never talked to before.”

“Sammy’s got a point. And that was only the third week of school,” Dean agreed. You thought about the way she smiled and laughed with you, searching for some clue about whether or not your brothers were right. But you slowly realized that the way Charlie acted with you was the way she acted with everybody; you weren’t anything that special. 

“No, she’s just that nice to everybody. Plus, it’s been a little while. Even if she did like me then, she probably doesn’t now. Especially after that whole thing with Bela and Ruby in the cafeteria.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t your finest hour.” Dean conceded. He pointed at you through the camera, “You know how I feel about those girls. They’re not the kind of people you need to be putting yourself around.” 

“They’re my friends,” You defended, even though you knew it wasn’t exactly true. Sam snorted from his screen while Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. Look, how does she act around you? Does she blush and giggle a lot? Because girls do that kind of stuff when they like you.” Dean advised. It was your turn to roll your eyes. 

“Dean, that‘s not what girls actually do when they like you. That’s what girls do when they flirt with you, which does not always equal ‘like.’” You held up your fingers in air quotations. Dean looked confused. 

“Really?”

“Yes. Trust me; I’m a girl. I did all of those things with the guys I went out with, and I didn’t like any of them,” You admitted. Sam’s eyebrows rose at that. 

“Wait, you didn’t actually like any of your boyfriends or dates?” He clarified. 

You sighed and shook your head. “No.”

“Then why did you go out with them?” Dean asked, and you shrugged. 

“I guess cause it was the thing to do. You know, Bela and Ruby had dates, so I had to have a date, too.”

“So then, how do you act around people that you actually like?” Dean wondered.

You blushed. “Uh, I don’t know. I think this is the first time that I’ve ever actually liked someone. And, uh, as you can tell, it’s not going so great.” 

“But it will.” Dean assured you, and Sam nodded his agreement. 

“You’re Y/N fucking Winchester. You got this,” Sam teased. You laughed as Dean whooped from his tiny screen. Your brothers were such dorks.

“What about you guys? Anybody special at college?” You asked; they both looked away immediately. You grinned triumphantly. “Come on, guys. If you get to hear all about my lame love life, I get to hear about yours.” 

Both Sam and Dean remained silent, waiting for the other to speak first. You pointed into the camera, “You fuckers better not leave me hanging here after I put everything out there. Man up, bitches.” 

“Uh, well, there’s this girl named Jess in my social sciences class. I’ve been thinking about asking her out for coffee.” Sam finally offered. You smiled, “See, that wasn’t so hard! Dean?”

He chuckled nervously and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. Cas.” 

“Is that short for something? Cassie? Cassandra?” Sam asked, and Dean nodded, blushing even harder. 

“Yeah, it’s short for something. Uh…Castiel.” He finally said. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, like he’d heard the name before.

“What kind of name is that?” You asked, wrinkling your nose. 

“It’s biblical; it’s actually an angel’s name.” Dean said. 

“Awesome. So when do we get to meet Castiel? Are you bringing her home for Thanksgiving?” You asked eagerly. Dean grimaced. 

“Um, yeah. I want to, but, uh, he says he doesn’t want to impose on our family time,” Dean said.

You and Sam both froze. 

“Wait, Castiel is a he?” Sam clarified, smiling widely. Dean nodded uncomfortably. 

“Oh my god, that’s so great, Dean!” You cried. You were about to ask more questions, but Sam interrupted. 

“Wait! Isn’t Castiel that reporter from the school paper who wrote a really bad piece about your first game this season?” Sam asked, and Dean nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

“How did this happen? I thought you hated the guy!”

“Well, uh, I went by the newspaper office to have it out with him, and there was no one else around, and we were yelling at each other, and well . . . we kinda ended up having incredibly hot angry sex on his desk?” Dean said, and it sounded almost like an apology. You chuckled at his discomfort.

“Wait, so you had hate sex once, and now you want to bring him home for Thanksgiving?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. “Well, it hasn’t been just once. After about the third or fourth time, we realized that we actually liked the talking part that came after, so we went out for dinner. And, uh, yeah. It was really nice, so we’ve gone on a few more dates since then.” 

You giggled. “Wow. That’s so romantic, Dean. Bet you can’t wait to tell your future kids that one.” 

“Shut up, brat.” He sniped, but his smile took away any sting the words may have held. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you ever asked her out on a date, she said no. 

“There’s a theater down on Fifth Street that shows random films, and they’re showing Monty Python and the Holy Grail next week.” You explained when you caught her after school. A heavy blush stained your cheeks as you asked in a rush of breath, “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on Friday?” 

She stared at you, her eyes uncertain. Maybe you’d been right; maybe she didn’t like you anymore—if she ever had to begin with. 

“Uh, well, I’d totally love to. But I have this family thing…” She hedged, and you got the hint. She was letting you down easy because she was just too nice to actually say no. You smiled tightly and nodded, “I understand. I’ll, uh, see you around, I guess.” And then you spun around and bolted for your car, ignoring as she called for you to wait. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you actively avoided her was at school that next week. You didn’t wave at her or smile at her like you’d finally gotten comfortable doing. You didn’t look for her in the halls between classes. You made sure to stay securely between Bela and Ruby, counting on them to act as a buffer between you and everyone else. You’d tried stepping out of your comfort zone, but it had failed miserably. So you were determined to stay directly in your little square now, the spot where you knew exactly who you were and what was expected of you, the spot where Charlie Bradbury’s bright smile couldn’t make you do anything else stupid. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you realized that fate was a terrible bitch who couldn’t leave well enough alone was when you were driving home from school one afternoon. You saw that ugly, rusted yellow car parked on the side of the road, hazards blinking. You contemplated driving past, but you couldn’t just leave her there, so you pulled over, assuring yourself that it was simply the decent thing to do.

“I have a flat,” She said as you stepped out of your car. 

“Oh.” You replied eloquently, moving to stand next to her so you could study the flat tire together. “Do you have your spare?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really know how to change it. I tried calling my dad, but...” She trailed off and shrugged. 

“I can help,” You offered. 

She shook her head. “I don’t want you to ruin your skirt. It’s one of my favorites.” She froze as she realized what she’d just admitted. She slowly turned to face you, her eyes studying you warily, waiting for the blow-up. 

“You notice what I wear?” You asked, blushing softly. 

She nodded, eyes wide and hopeful as she whispered, “Every day.” You smiled hesitantly and stepped forward into her space. 

“Um, when I asked you out and you said that you had a family thing?” You asked, and she smiled in relief. 

“I actually did! My grandparents were in town, and we were all going out to eat. And I was going to ask if you wanted to go another night, but you rushed off before I could,” She explained. Your smile grew. “Awesome.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you kissed her was on the side of the road next to that ugly, beat-up yellow bug. She seemed surprised that you were the one to lean in first as you reached up to cup her cheek. The first kiss was gentle, nothing more than a light brush of soft pink lips against yours. It was still the best goddamn kiss you’d ever had. Your insides trembled as you pulled back just enough to study her, wary and hopeful at the same time. Her eyes had slid shut, but when they opened, you saw it there, that passion and vivacity that had pulled you to her since that very first day. And then you were both rushing forward, arms winding around each other, pulling each other closer as your mouths crashed together again. 

You invited her over for ice cream and a movie. You sat on the old couch in your basement as the Monty Python opening credits played in the background, but neither of you were paying attention to subtitles about seductively-posed moose and llamas. You’d planned on watching the movie, you really had. But one prolonged look had shattered that plan to pieces. Instead, you were straddling her lap, your arms wrapped around her neck as your tongue explored her mouth, licking, tasting, claiming. Her hands grasped your hips, fingers digging into the skin there as she returned every bit as much as she received. 

“We can just re-watch it another time,” You promised breathlessly between kisses, causing her to giggle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time you ever really stood up against your friends was that next day at school. You waited by your locker at the beginning of the school day, Bela and Ruby already in tow and arguing about which nail polish dried faster, but you weren’t paying attention to them; you were looking for her. And then she was there, bright and happy and beautiful and chasing away every dark though you’d ever had. She smiled at you, but her smile faded once she saw Bela and Ruby, her face showing her uncertainty. You suddenly found that you didn’t care about them or their good opinion; nothing should ever take her smile away, ever. You pushed past Bela and Ruby and walked right up to her, smiling warmly as you reached up to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Hi,” You greeted simply, and her smile was back in full force. 

“Hi.” She murmured, reaching down to tangle her fingers with yours. You turned around and pulled her back toward Bela and Ruby, who were both gaping at you like you’d grown an extra head. 

“Bela, Ruby, you know Charlie. We’re dating now,” You announced without preamble and then waited for their reactions. 

Ruby was the first to speak, “Um, ew? Since when are you gay?”

“Since her,” You looked up at Charlie and smiled. She smiled back, but the smile was uncertain. 

“We can’t really be associating with your kind,” Bela finally said, her eyes hard. “So, you’ll have to find new friends.” 

“I think you mean that I’ll actually have to find some friends.” You countered. “My brothers were right; you guys are bitches.”

Ruby’s face showed indignation. “Sammy actually said that? And after all those times we hooked up?”

Bela scoffed. “Bitch, please. You and Sammy fondled each other twice in the back of the bus. I’m the one who gave Dean blowjobs every other Thursday during baseball season.” You grimaced. You definitely did not want to hear this about your brothers. Bela looked back at you, “Tell Dean if he ever wants to get back together, he can forget about it.” 

“Uh, well, he kinda has someone now, so I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” You assured her. She and Ruby huffed indignantly before storming off. Charlie studied you warily as you pulled your chemistry books from your locker and shut it. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, and you nodded, smiling. 

“Yeah, I think I am.”

The first time you ever realized what it was like to have real friends (who weren’t your older brothers) was at lunch that afternoon when you sat with Charlie’s group. Garth, Kevin, Pamela, and Jo were all very nice, but understandably confused when you sat down. 

“This is Y/N,” Charlie introduced. “She’s actually really nice and awesome, she just doesn’t have a lot to say.” You breathed a sigh of relief at Charlie’s words. You’d told her the night before that you hadn’t ever meant to be a heartless bitch; you were just terrible at using your words. And she’d smiled and understood. 

You smiled and waved at her friends. “Hi.” Then you and Charlie sat down, and she started talking about her latest piece for the journalism club. And just like that, you were accepted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first time you took her out on a date, you went for froyo. As you sat at the park finishing off your yogurt, Charlie sighed wistfully. 

“What is it?” You asked, and she smiled at you. 

“I really miss the stars. Where I lived before, I could see them every night. But here, there are so many lights that you can’t really see any of them,” She sounded sad, and you smiled, because this was something you could do.

“Come on.” You tugged her by the hand to your car. You had to drive forty-five minutes outside of town before you could really see them, but as you laid on the hood of your car with your hands linked between you, staring up at the starry night sky, you knew it was worth it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The first time she met your family was at Thanksgiving dinner. They loved her right off the bat, but then again, who didn’t? Cas did come home with Dean, and he and Charlie were immediately friends, bonding over their shared love of journalism and sexual equality. Dean just shrugged at you as he grabbed another piece of ham. Afterward, you all moved to the living room to recuperate and watch football. You pulled Charlie toward the recliner and snuggled up against her, your legs tangled with hers as you exchanged soft kisses. 

“Don’t be gross,” Dean chided as he and Cas sat down on the couch, but you just smirked. 

“Don’t be jelly just cause you and Cas didn’t make it here first,” you teased, and he blushed. Cas smiled as he settled in against Dean’s side, “Don’t worry, babe. We don’t need a recliner as an excuse to snuggle.” Dean grinned and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. 

“Ew, don’t be gross,” You mimicked Dean’s earlier words, and he rolled his eyes. “Brat.” 

“Dick.” You responded automatically. 

Sam spoke up from his spot on the couch, “God, would you two chill. You’re going to give them a bad impression of our family.” 

“Whatever, bitch.” Dean said. 

“Jerk.” Sam’s response was as automatic as yours had been.

“Language!” Mary called from the kitchen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The first time she ever told you that she loved you was on Christmas Eve. She’d spent the day celebrating with your family, baking cookies, stringing garland, stealing kisses underneath the mistletoe. At the end of the day, you walked her out to her car, hands swinging between you as you walked. 

“Today was the best.” She said, and you grinned. 

“Yeah, it kinda was.” You agreed. You reached up for a kiss, but paused when you saw a flash of uncertainty. “What is it?” 

She took a deep breath, her face both determined and uncertain, hopeful and frightened, as she said, “I love you.” 

You stared at her for a long while, the words settling deep inside of you. And then you grinned and dragged her down for a hungry kiss, your fingers tangling in her hair as your mouth claimed hers. When you were finally forced to pull back for air, you were still grinning. “I love you, too.”


End file.
